thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Carl Grimes
|Erster Auftritt = "Gute alte Zeit" |Letzter Auftritt = "Zorn" |Status = Verstorben |Tätigkeit = Schüler (Vor dem Ausbruch Mitglied der Milliz (Nach dem Ausbruch) |Todesepisode = "Ehre" |Todesursache = An den Rippen von einem Beißer gebissen. (Verursacht) Schuss in den Kopf, um seine Wiederbelebung zu verhindern. (Selbstmord, vor der Wiederbelebung, Off-Screen) |Fraktion = King County, Ricks Gruppe, Atlanta-Überlebende |Familie = Rick Grimes • Vater Lori Grimes • Mutter † Michonne • Stiefmutter Judith Grimes • Halbschwester Evie • Tante Enid • Ehemalige Freundin Rick Grimes Jr. • Halbbruder |Dargestellt von = Chandler Riggs Unbekannt (Jung) |Sprecher = David Kunze (Staffel 1 & 2) Darko Sagara Medina (Staffel 3 bis 6) Sebastian Fitzner (Staffel 7 & 8) |todesbild = Carl Grimes Tod 1.png |todesbild2 = Carl Grimes Tod 2.png |todesbild3 = Carl Grimes Tod 3.png }} Carl Grimes ist der ehemalige Deuteragonist und ist Überlebender des Ausbruchs in AMC's The Walking Dead. Er ist der Sohn von Rick und Lori Grimes. Während des Ausbruchs glaubte Carl, dass sein Vater tot sei. Deshalb gingen er und seine Mutter zu Shane Walsh, um nach Atlanta ins Flüchtlingslager zu reisen. Im Laufe der Zeit wird Carl aufgrund des schweren Verlustes des Lebens und der Umwelt um ihn herum immer härter und er zeigt sich mehr als bereit, die Menschen zu unterstützen und zu beschützen, die ihm wichtig sind. Mit zunehmendem Alter ist er stark bemüht seinen Vater als Vorbild zu sehen, ihm nachzueifern aber auch kritisch zu sehen. Nachdem er die Alexandria Sicherheitszone erreicht hat, knüpft er eine Freundschaft mit Enid. Diese Freundschaft entwickelt sich schließlich zu einer Beziehung, obwohl sie nach Enids Umzug in die Hilltop Kolonie etwas angespannt und hochaktuell wird. Vor dem Ausbruch King County, Georgia Viel ist von Carls Zeit vor der Apokalypse nicht bekannt. Beim Ausbruch der Epidemie, war er in der TV Serie circa 11 Jahre alt und lebte gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter Lori und seinem Vater Rick in Georgia. Wie jedes Kind in seinem Alter besuchte er die Schule. In der Serie Staffel 1 Carl war ein ruhiger, in sich gekehrter Junge der sehr stark an seinem Vater hing und mit der Situation rund um den Zombieangriff und dem Tod seines Vaters nur schwer klar kommt. Als sein Vater dann doch wieder auftaucht, rennt Carl auf ihn zu. Er war überglücklich seinen Helden zurück zu haben, denn Carl glaubt an seinen Vater, egal was dieser tut. Die unerwartete Rückkehr lässt seinen Vater in seinen Augen als noch größeren Held dastehen. Für Carl ist er unbesiegbar. Dieser Glaube an seinen Vater hilft auch Lori, Rick zu vertrauen. Beim Angriff der Beißer und danach zeigt sich, dass Carl noch sehr kindlich war, was er mit etwa sechs Jahren auch noch sein darf. Er sucht Schutz bei seiner Mutter und hat große Angst vor den Beißern. Nach dem Angriff entschließt sich Morales Familie, die Gruppe zu verlassen, und so muss Carl sich von Eliza und Louis verabschieden. Im Laufe der Zeit zeigt sich, dass er jedoch noch immer eng mit Sophia Peletier befreundet ist. Er flieht zusammen mit seinen Eltern aus dem CDC. Staffel 2 Nachdem er gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern und der Gruppe das CDC verlassen hat, war er dabei, als sie auf einer Autobahn – zunächst wegen eines Stauendes und später wegen eines Autoschadens – anhalten müssen. Als dann auch noch eine Horde Beißer an den Autos vorbeiläuft, versteckt sich Carl mit Sophia unter einem Auto und muss dann mitansehen, wie Sophia ein paar Minuten zu früh aus dem Auto steigt und von einem Beißer angegriffen wird. Sie kann fliehen, doch macht sich Carl daraufhin große Sorgen um seine Freundin. Obwohl er noch so jung war und sein Vater ihn lieber aus der Sache raushalten würde, so will Carl bei der Suche nach Sophia helfen und so macht er sich mit Rick und Shane auf die Suche nach seiner Freundin. Als sie dann – mitten im Wald – einen Reh sehen war Carl ganz fasziniert von dem Tier und nähert sich ihm langsam. Plötzlich ertönt ein lauter Schuss und Carl fällt zu Boden. Schnell wird klar, dass Otis – von der anderen Seite – auf den Bock geschossen hat, das Geschoss den Bock durchfahren und auch Carl getroffen hat. Rick ist verzweifelt, doch wird er von Otis zu Hershels Farm geführt, wo sich Hershel schnell um Carl kümmert. Hershel ist klar, dass er die Kugel schnell aus dem Körper von Carl bekommen muss. Doch als Carl dann, während der OP aufwacht und vor Schmerzen schreit, hält ihn Rick von der Weiterführung der OP ab. Um Carl zu retten, machen sich Otis und Shane wenig später gemeinsam zu einem ehemaligen Evakuierungslager auf, um mehr medizinisches Equipment für die OP von Carl zu bekommen. Währenddessen wird der Zustand von Carl nicht besser. Rick spendet so viel Blut wie er kann für seinen Sohn, doch irgendwann reicht auch das nicht mehr. Während alle verzweifelt auf die Rückkehr von Shane und Otis warten, haben sie alle Angst, dass es Carl womöglich nicht schaffen wird. Als Shane dann aber, ohne Otis aber mit dem Equipment und den Medikamenten auftaucht, kann Hershel die Operation durchführen, auch wenn diese zu dem Zeitpunkt alles andere als risikolos ist. Und tatsächlich, schon kurz nach der Operation geht es Carl besser. Als Carl dann fragt, ob man Sophia schon gefunden hat, lügt ihn Rick an, was Carl aber schnell durchschaut. Er ist seinem Vater jedoch nicht böse, weiß Carl doch, dass dieser nur das Beste für ihn will. Später sprechen sich die beiden aus und Rick schenkt seinem Sohn seinen Cowboy/Polizeihut, bevor er seine Polizeiuniform endgültig abnimmt. Während es ihm langsam immer besser geht, träumt Carl davon, wie er Sophia kennen gelernt hat. Als es ihm dann wieder gut geht, will er helfen und so nimmt auch er an dem Schussunterricht von Rick und Shane teil, der veranstaltet wird, damit die Gruppe lernt, richtig mit Waffen umzugehen. Als die Hoffnungen, dass Sophia lebend gefunden wird, immer geringer werden, ist es Carl der Shane bittet, die Hoffnungen eben noch nicht aufzugeben. Carl zu seiner Mutter Lori: "Mom, ich gehe hier nicht weg bevor wir Sophia gefunden haben. Und danach will ich auch nicht mehr weg von hier." (Folge 7, "Tot oder lebendig") Als die Gruppe erfährt, dass die Scheune der Familie Greene voll mit Zombies ist, möchte insbesonders Shane alles unternehmen, um diese auszulöschen. Nach und nach erschießen Rick, Carl und die anderen alle Zombies die aus der Scheune treten, bis noch ein Nachzügler kommt. Zum Schock von Carl, ist dies die zum Zombie gewordene Sophia. So muss Carl mit ansehen, wie sein Vater seine letzte Freundin erschießt. Nachdem Rick die zombifizierte Sophia getötet hat, erzählt Carl seiner Mutter, dass er Sophia unbedingt selbst finden wollte, aber sein Vater das Richtige getan hat. Er hätte genau das selbe getan, wäre er an seiner Stelle gewesen. Daraufhin gehen sie zusammen zu Sophias Beerdigung. Kurz darauf verlässt Lori die Farm, um Rick, Glenn und Hershel aus der Stadt zurück zu holen. Als Shane sie zurückbringt, erzählt er allen, dass Lori schwanger ist. Carl ist wütend, weil er diese Nachricht von Shane bekommen hat und nicht von seiner Mutter oder seinem Vater. Rick kehrt mit dem Gefangenen Randall zurück. Carl ist sehr interessiert an ihm und fragt Shane darüber aus, was nun mit Randall passieren wird. Shane meckert ihn an, dass das nicht seine Sorge sein soll, das wäre etwas, womit sich die Erwachsenen beschäftigen. Daraufhin schleicht er sich in die Scheune, wo man Randall festhält. Er spricht mit ihm, doch Shane findet sie und wirft Carl hinaus. Er ist wütend, dass ihn alle als Kind behandeln und keift Carol an, als diese ihm sagt, dass sie glaube, Sophia sei nun im Himmel. Später im Gespräch mit seinem Vater, erklärt dieser Carl, dass sie die Gruppe zusammenhalten müssen, woraufhin sich Carl eine von Daryls Waffen klaut, um im Wald einen Beißer zu töten. Er hat allerdings zu viel Angst vor ihm, obwohl dieser im Schlamm feststeckt und läuft zurück zur Farm. Dort darf er nicht an dem Gespräch teilnehmen, das über Randalls Schicksal entscheidet. Daraufhin schleicht er sich in die Scheune, um der Exekution beizuwohnen. Er fordert seinen Vater nach einer Weile auf, Randall endlich zu töten, woraufhin Rick die Hinrichtung absagt. Kurz darauf wird Dale von einem Beißer angefallen und Carl erkennt, dass es der selbe Beißer ist, wie der, den er im Wald erschießen wollte, es aber nicht geschafft hat. Von Schuld tief gedrückt und voller Angst hält er sich weinend an seiner Mutter fest, als Daryl Dale von seinem Leid erlöst. Nach Dales Beerdigung geht Carl zu Shane und erzählt ihm alles von der Waffe und dem Beißer. Er sagt, er glaube, dass Dales Tod nur seine Schuld ist und bittet, nichts davon seinen Eltern zu sagen. Nichtsdestotrotz erzählt Shane Rick, was passiert ist und Rick geht, um mit Carl darüber zu sprechen. Sie sitzen in der Scheune und Rick erklärt Carl, dass er ihn braucht und Carl ruhig die Waffe behalten soll, denn jeder muss auch auf die andern aufpassen. In der Nacht findet Carl seinen Vater, der gerade Shane umgebracht hat und zielt, trotz aller Angst, in seine Richtung, als er sieht, dass der tote Shane als Zombie wieder auferstanden ist. Er tötet ihn mit einem gezielten Schuss und rettet so Rick. Sie gehen nebeneinander her, nicht wissend, dass Carls Schuss eine Herde Beißer zur Farm gelotst hat, die nun immer näher kommen. Sie bemerken die Beißerund fliehen vor ihnen in die Scheune, die sie in Brand setzen und dabei viele Zombies töten. Sie fliehen mit Hershel und treffen die meisten anderen auf dem Highway, wo Sophia in den Wald gerannt ist. Sie machen sich wieder auf den Weg und in der Nacht weint Carl an der Schulter seiner Mutter, als Rick erzählt, warum Shane tot ist. Staffel 3 Über den Winter hat Carl eine unabhängigere Rolleinnerhalb der Gruppe eingenommen. Er hat eine eigene Waffe und ist Teil des Sturmtrupps, der neue Häuser als möglichen Unterschlupf überprüft. Als sie das Gefängnis stürmen, tötet er Beißer und beschützt die Frauen. Er macht sich alleine auf die Suche nach der Krankenstation, um Medikamente und Verbände für Hershel zu holen, dem Rick das Bein abhacken musste, nachdem er gebissen wurde. Nach dem Drama um Hershel kehr nur kurz Ruhe ein, denn plötzlich stürmen Beißer das Gefängnis und Carl rennt mit seiner Mutter und Maggie in ein Versteck. Lori bekommt Wehen und gebärt ihre Tochter mit der Hilfe ihres Sohnes. Dabei erleidet sie bei dem von Maggie durchgeführten Kaiserschnitt einen massiven Blutverlust und stirbt. Carl ist daraufhin gezwungen seiner toten Mutter in den Kopf zu schießen, sodass sie nicht als Zombie zurück kommt. Sie lassen Lori zurück und laufen mit dem kleinen Mädchen zu den anderen, da die Gefahr vorüber scheint. Carl versucht tapfer zu bleiben, als sein Vater um seine Mutter weint und kümmert sich liebevoll um seine kleine Schwester. Sein Vater erlaubt ihm einen Namen für sie auszusuchen. Während Carl erst überlegt, sie nach einer der toten Weggefährten zu benennen, entscheidet er sich schlussendlich für den Namen seiner Lehrerin: Judith. Carl entdeckt vor dem Zaun des Gefängnisses eine Frau, die Säuglingsmilch dabei hat. Er tötet die Beißer, die sie angreifen und hilft ihr mit seinem Vater ins Gefängnis. Dort stellt sie sich als Michonnevor und erklärt, was mit Maggie und Glenn passiert ist. Rick und einige andere wollen die Beiden retten und Rick überträgt Carl in seiner Abwesenheit die Leitung der Gruppe. Da die Säuglingsmilch jedoch nicht lange halten wird, will Carl mit Carol noch einmal losziehen, um weitere zu besorgen. Plötzlich hört er ein Geräusch. Als er ihm folgt, trifft er auf Tyreeses Gruppe, die von Beißern verfolgt ins Gefängnis geflüchtet waren. Er hilft ihnen und führt sie zu den anderen, sperrt sie allerdings vom Hauptflügel aus. Dann entgegnet er, dass sie eingesperrt bleiben müssen, sie nun aber erst einmal in Sicherheit seien und er sich darum kümmern werde, dass Tyreese und seine Leute Essen und Trinken bekommen. Bei Carol und Daryl findet Carl nach dem Tod seiner Mutter Trost. Während ihm Daryl erzählt, wie er seine Mutter verloren hat, verliert er bei Carol die Kontrolle und weint sich bei ihr aus. Dabei gesteht er, dass er immer daran denken müsse, wie unhöflich er Lori gegenüber gewesen war. Carol versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass seine Mutter ihn bedingungslos geliebt hat. Als der Gouverneur das Gefängnis angreift, beschützt Carl Beth vor einem Heckenschützen. Dabei wird deutlich, dass Carl anscheinend etwas für das ältere Mädchen übrig hat. Er ist in ihrer Gegenwart verlegen und himmelt sie häufig an. Seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater hingegen wird immer angespannter, denn Rick verliert mehr und mehr die Sicht auf die Realität. So muss Carl mitansehen, wie er Tyreeses Gruppe verscheucht und anscheinend halluziniert. Er spricht seinen Vater nach dem Angriff schließlich darauf an und bittet ihn, zu bedenken, seinen Posten als Anführer vorübergehend an jemand anderen zu delegieren. Rick hört jedoch nicht auf den Rat und lenkt seinen Sohn aber damit ab, dass er ihn mit auf eine Mission nehmen will. Carl begleitet Rick und Michonne, um mehr Waffenzu finden. Dabei kommen sie an einem Diner vorbei, in dem Carls Familie immer gegessen hat und wo ein Bild von ihnen an der Wand hängt. Michonne besorgt es ihm, da das Gebäude von Beißern überrannt ist. Er wollte das Foto, damit seine Schwester weiß, wie ihre Mutter aussieht. Außerdem besorgen die beiden noch eine Wiege für das Kind. Hierbei lernt Carl Michonne zu schätzen und sagt seinem Vater später, dass sie nun Teil der Gruppe ist. Zurück im Gefängnis hilft Carl dabei alles abzusichern. Trotzdem packt er seine Sachen, um schnell mit Hershel und den Mädchen zu fliehen. Er versteckt sich mit ihnen im Wald, als plötzlich ein Junge vor ihnen steht. Ohne zu zögern erschießt Carl ihn zum Entsetzen der anderen. Später spricht sein Vater ihn darauf an und Carl versucht zu erklären, dass er kein Risiko eingehen wollte. Rick ist schockiert, wie abgebrüht sein Sohn mittlerweile geworden ist. Carl hingegen ist wütend, dass sein Vater sein Urteilsvermögen hinterfragt und lässt Ricks Abzeichen auf den Boden fallen, das er bis dahin in Ehren gehalten hat. Später scheint Carl sehr wütend darüber zu sein, als sein Vater alle Bewohner Woodburys ins Gefängnis führt. Er sieht in allen eine Bedrohung und stürmt wütend davon. Carls Verhalten ist sehr auffällig und wird seinen Vater noch eine Zeit lang beschäftigen, denn er versteht nicht, wie aus seinem Sohn ein so rücksichtsloser Mensch werden konnte. Staffel 4 Im Gefängnis sucht Carl, nachdem die Leute aus Woodbury angekommen sind, nach seinem Platz in der Gruppe. Während er sich selbst als Kämpfer und Erwachsenen sieht, wird er von den älteren Mitgliedern aber zurück in seine Rolle als Kind gestellt. Er soll mit den anderen Jugendlichen spielen, empfindet aber selbst den älteren Patrick als sehr kindisch, so dass er auch mit ihm nur eine flüchtige Freundschaft beginnt. Die anderen Kinder versucht er zu erziehen, stößt dabei aber vor allem bei Lizzie Samuels auf taube Ohren, die sich von Carl nichts sagen lassen will. Einzig Michonne nimmt Carl so, wie er ist. Sie sieht und behandelt ihn nicht wie ein Kind, aber auch nicht wie einen Erwachsenen. Michonne redet über alles mit Carl, bringt ihm aber von ihren Streifzügen auch Comics zum Lesen mit. Er respektiert sie dafür und die beiden etablieren eine enge Beziehung zueinander. Nach einem Zwischenfall muss auch Carls Vatereinsehen, dass es vielleicht besser ist, seinen Sohn nicht allzu weit in die kindliche Rolle zu drücken, in der er sich unwohl fühlt. Er gibt ihm seine Waffe zurück, die Carl freudig entgegen nimmt. Nach und nach müssen auch andere eingestehen, dass Carl reifer ist, als sein Alter impliziert. Hershel nennt ihn erwachsen, als Carl ihm dabei hilft, die an einer aggressiven Grippe erkrankten Bewohner zu pflegen. Kurz darauf bricht an anderer Stelle Gefahr aus, als eine Herbe Beißer die Zäune niederreißt. Carl hilft seinem Vater die Untoten zurück zu schlagen, nachdem dieser ihm gezeigt hat, wie man eine Schnellfeuerwaffe benutzt. Carl rettet ihm Sekunden später damit das Leben. Mit diesem Erlebnis ist das Verhältnis der beiden zueinander wieder geklärt und Carl ist bereit seinem Vater bei der Farmarbeit zu helfen, während dieser den Teenager als Mann anerkennt. Doch die Idylle wird gestört, als ein paar Tage später der Gouverneur vor den Toren steht und mit einem Panzer das Gefängnis für sich beansprucht. In dem Tumult geht Carls Schwester verloren und er und sein Vater sehen, kurz bevor sie fliehen können, nur ihren blutigen Kindersitz. Carl geht davon aus, dass Judith während des Angriffs getötet wurde und ist nun sehr wütend auf seinen Vater. Sie finden in einem Haus Unterschlupf, wo Rick ins Komas fällt, da die Verletzungen, die er im Kampf mit dem Gouverneur davongetragen hat, wohl doch schwerer sind, als vermutet. Carl verliert bei dem Anblick seines Vaters die Nerven und wirft ihm vor, Schuld an all dem Unglück zu sein. Er habe ihn und seine Schwester nicht beschützt, sondern habe sich in seiner Farmarbeit verkrochen, wie ein Feigling. Daraufhin verlässt Carl ihren Unterschlupf in einem verlassenen Haus, um selbst nach Vorräten zu suchen. Er glaubt sich stark genug, sich gegen die Beißer zu behaupten, wird aber kurz darauf eines besseren belehrt, als er sich nur knapp vor zwei Untoten retten kann. Auf seinem Streifzug durch die Nachbarschaft hat er eine große Dose Schokoladenpudding gefunden, die er nach dem Angriff auf dem Vordach eines Hauses sitzend, komplett aufisst. Dabei denkt er über seine Situation nach und kehrt am Abend zu seinem Vater zurück, der noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein ist. Als er Grummeln von sich gibt, glaubt Carl, dass Rick gestorben und nun als Beißer zurückgekehrt ist. Mit Tränen in den Augen entschuldigt er sich bei seinem Vater für seine Worte am Morgen. Rick kriecht auf Carl zu, der nicht mehr die Kraft hat, sich zu verteidigen. Er macht sich darauf gefasst von Zombie-Rick gebissen zu werden, als dieser krächzend seinen Sohn auffordert, nicht vor die Tür zu gehen, denn dort sei es nicht sicher. Carl ist froh, dass Rick kein Zombie ist und legt den Kopf seines Vaters, der wieder in tiefen Schlaf gefallen ist, auf seinen Schoß und weint. Am nächsten Tag ist Rick wieder bei Bewusstsein, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopft. Es ist Michonne, die den beiden gefolgt ist und nun zu ihnen stößt. Carl ist darüber sehr glücklich und er albert mich Michonne herum, bis plötzlich das Gespräch auf seine Schwester fällt. Carl will nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Judith tot ist. Später gehen er und Michonne auf Vorratssuche. Dort entdeckt Michonne etwas Grausames in einem Kinderzimmer. Sie hält Carl davon ab, hinein zu sehen. Doch der Junge weiß genau, vor was Michonne ihn bewahrt hat. Sie reden miteinander und Carl fragt sie nach ihrem Sohn. Michonne erzählt dem Teenager alles über ihn und wie sie ihn verloren hat. Am Nachmittag kehren sie wieder zu dem Haus zurück, wo Rick sie erwartet. Sie fliehen zusammen vor einer Gruppe Männer, die das Gebäude besetzt haben. Nach einigen Tagen, sie folgen mittlerweile Hinweisschildern, die über die Gleise zu einem Ort namens Terminus zeigen, übernachtet das Trio auf der Straße. Carl wird nachts aus einem verlassenen Auto gezerrt. Er muss mitansehen, wie ein älterer Mann seinem Vater eine Waffe an den Kopf hält. Sie wollen sich dafür rächen, dass Rick in dem verlassenen Haus wohl eine der ihren getötet hat, um fliehen zu können. Als plötzlich Darylhinzukommt, der Teil dieser Gruppe ist, gerät die Situation außer Kontrolle. Carl sieht wie sein Vater seinem Angreifer in die Kehle beißt und ihn so tötet. Er selbst wird von dem Mann festgehalten, der Minuten zuvor noch gedroht hat ihn zu vergewaltigen und zu töten. Carl hat Angst und schaut seinen Vater hilfesuchend an. Rick, Michonne und Daryl konnten alle anderen Männer töten und der, der Carl festhält will den Jungen gehen lassen. In dem Moment stürzt sich Rick auf ihn und sticht ihn unzählige Male nieder. Carl schaut bei dem Gewaltausbruch zu und kann später, als er bei Michonne im Auto sitzt und wieder schlafen soll, an nichts anderes denken, als Rick, der die Männer brutal abschlachtete. Er weiß nicht, wie er das einordnen soll, doch Michonne gibt ihm zu bedenken, dass sein Vater ihn nur retten wollte, als die Männer das Leben seines einigen Sohnes bedrohten. Doch er erklärt Michonne, dass es das gar nicht ist, was ihn bedrückt. Sondern die Sorge, nicht der Mann zu sein, den sich sein Vater immer für ihn gewünscht hat. Er sei selbst ein Monster. Am Tag nach dem Angriff erreichen die Vier Terminus. Was zunächst als Traum erscheint, stellt sich schnell als Falle heraus. Die Menschen, die dort wohnen, verfolgen Carl und die Erwachsenen, als diese fliehen wollen. Schlussendlich stehen sie schutzlos auf einem Platz und Scharfschützen zielen auf Carl. Die Menschen fordern die Erwachsenen auf, in einen Wagon zu steigen, der am Rande des Platzes steht. Als alle im Wagon sind, darf auch Carl dorthin, die ganze Zeit aber im Fadenkreuz der Schützen. Im Wagon angekommen fällt die Tür zu und Carl sieht, dass sie nicht alleine sind. Andere aus der Gefängnis-Gruppe sind auch dort und sein Vater erklärt der Gruppe, dass sie nicht kampflos untergehen werden. Staffel 5 Durch Carols Hilfe gelingt es der Gruppe schließlich, aus Terminus zu entkommen. Nicht weit von Terminus vernimmt Carl schließlich die Hilferufe eines Mannes und drängt die Gruppe dazu, diesem nachzugehen. Sie finden Pater Gabriel und retten ihn aus einer misslichen Lage, der daraufhin als Dank ihnen Unterschlupf in seiner Kirche anbietet. Da Rick ihn warnt, niemanden zu vertrauen, versucht er herauszufinden, wie Gabriel einzuschätzen ist, während sein Vater und einige anderen auf einen Versorgungslauf gehen. Dabei sieht er Kratzspuren an der Außenseite der Kirche, sowie die Worte „Du wirst dafür brennen“. Dennoch beschließt man, vorerst bei Gabriel zu bleiben. Als Gareth und seine Gruppe Bob Stookey entführt und ihm ein Bein amputiert, beschließt Rick gegen die Jäger vorzugehen. Carl hingegen soll in der Kirche bleiben und diese verteidigen. Dies gelingt ihnen auch und Rick und die anderen können die Jäger eliminieren. Im Anschluss verabschiedet Carl einen Teil der Gruppe, während er mit seiner Schwester Judith, Michonne und Gabriel zurückbleibt. Rick macht sich auf den Weg nach Atlanta, um Beth zu retten, die dort gefangen gehalten wird. Carl verspricht, die Kirche zu halten, die jedoch nicht lange danach von Beißern überrannt wird. Erst als Abraham zurückkommt, können Carl und die anderen gerettet werden. Nachdem Beth nur noch tot geborgen werden konnte und klar wird, dass Eugene gar kein Wissenschaftler ist, der ein Gegenmittel gegen den Zombievirus finden kann, beschließt man dennoch, nach Washington weiter zu ziehen. Nach einem längeren Marsch trifft man schließlich auf Aaron, der sie in seine Siedlung Alexandria bringt. Dort lernt Carl einige Jugendliche kennen. Besonders die schweigsame Enid, die sich immer wieder über die Mauern nach draußen wagt, fasziniert ihn. Er versucht ihr zu folgen, verliert ihre Spur jedoch im Wald. Sie kommen schließlich ins Gespräch und Carl fragt Enid, warum sie die Sicherheit Alexandrias immer wieder verlässt. Sie gesteht, dass sie immer wieder Nervenkitzel sucht und kann ihn dazu bringen, sie zu begleiten. Carl fragt Enid ein wenig nach ihrer Familie aus, wobei es fast zu einem Kuss zwischen den beiden kommt. Beide schrecken im letzten Moment jedoch davor zurück. Als Carl wieder nach Alexandria kommt, sieht er, dass sein Vater gerade auf Pete Anderson losgegangen ist und versucht ihn von ihm weg zu ziehen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Er versucht später auf ihn einzureden, dass sie Alexandria nicht so einfach aufs Spiel setzen dürfen, doch Rick ist fest entschlossen, den Bewohnern zu zeigen, dass ihre sorglose und zurückhaltende Art zu leben sie irgendwann in den Tod führen wird. Staffel 6 Rick kann den Konflikt um Pete schließlich blutig klären und übernimmt die Führung von Alexandria. Während er und einige andere gerade dabei sind, einen Plan zu entwickeln, Beißer von Alexandria weg zu locken, bleibt Carl zu Hause, um dort auf Judith aufzupassen. Dabei kommen sich er und Enid etwas näher, als die Wölfe in Alexandria einfallen und damit beginnen, Vorräte zu plündern und Menschen abzuschlachten. Carl rät Enid, sich versteckt zu halten, während er nach draußen geht, um zu kämpfen. Es gelingt ihm, Ron zu retten, doch der weigert sich, in Carls Haus Unterschlupf zu suchen, als er sieht, dass Carl sich dort mit Enid getroffen hatte. Nach dem Angriff kehrt Carl nach Hause zurück und bemerkt, dass Enid verschwunden ist. Er bitte Ron um Hilfe, sie zu finden, was dieser jedoch ausschlägt. Vielmehr macht Ron ihm klar, dass sie nichts riskieren sollten, da sonst noch weitere Menschen ihr Leben lassen müssen. Carl ist mit dieser Sicht der Dinge nicht einverstanden, lässt sich jedoch überzeugen, Enid nicht nachzujagen. Später bemerkt Carl, dass Ron sich von Rick zeigen lässt, wie man mit einer Waffe umgeht. Nur kurz darauf stürzt der beim Angriff der Wölfe demolierte Wachturm ein und reißt ein Loch in die Mauern. Nicht lange danach strömen eine Menge Beißer in die Siedlung und Carl schafft es, sich mit Rick und einigen anderen in Jessies Haus zu retten. Carl beobachtet, wie Ron in der Garage verschwindet und folgt ihm dorthin. Ron schließt die Tür hinter ihnen und zieht seine Waffe, mit der er Carl erschießen will. Die beiden beginnen miteinander zu kämpfen. Sie werden unterbrochen, als Rick und Jessie nach den beiden Jungs suchen und geben vor, dass ihnen lediglich ein Regal umgefallen ist. Als Rick und Jessie weg sind, zieht Carl seine Waffe und richtet sie auf Ron. Er macht ihm klar, dass sein Vater Pete ein Arschloch war und den Tod verdient hat, egal wie sehr Ron dies schmerzt. Dann gibt er Ron seine Waffe zurück. Man entwickelt einen Plan, wie man aus dem Haus kommen kann, ohne getötet zu werden und bedeckt sich mit Beißerblut und -gedärmen. Zunächst kommen sie auch unbemerkt durch die Herde, doch als Sam plötzlich die Fassung verliert und auch Jessie panisch wird, droht die Situation zu eskalieren. Jessie krallt sich an Carl fest, der in seiner Panik nach Rick ruft. Dieser zieht seine Waffe und tötet Jessie. Ron, der dies mitangesehen hat, zieht verzweifelt die Pistole und feuert los. Er trifft Carl im Gesicht und schießt ihm ein Auge aus. Rick gelingt es, seinen verletzten Sohn in die Krankenstation zu bringen, wo Denise Cloyd um ihn kümmert, während Rick die Beißer töten will. Carl kann schnell stabilisiert werden. Zwar hat er durch den Schuss ein Auge verloren, doch zwei Monate später ist er bereits wieder auf den Beinen. Auch Enid ist wieder in Alexandria und Carl und sie verbringen wieder mehr Zeit miteinander. Nach einem Versorgungslauf bringt Rick Paul Rovia als Gefangenen nach Alexandria, der sich jedoch von seinen Fesseln befreien kann. Carl zieht seine Waffe und droht Paul, der jedoch klar macht, dass sein Vater weiß, dass er da ist und er nur wartet, dass er und seine Frau sich anziehen. Dabei erfährt Carl, dass Rick und Michonne eine Beziehung miteinander begonnen haben. Als Rick und einige losgehen, um in Pauls Sieldung Hilltop vorzusprechen, bleibt Carl zurück. Rick erklärt ihm, dass er und Michonne noch nicht lange ein Paar sind, aber Carl macht seinem Vater klar, dass er nichts gegen die Verbindung hat. Als Rick und die anderen zurückkehren, erklärt er, dass man mit Hilltop einen Deal eingegangen ist. Sie sollen sich um eine Gruppe namens die Saviours kümmern und erhalten im Gegenzug Lebensmittel und andere Vorräte. Man beschließt, einen Erstschlag durchzuführen, ahnt jedoch nicht, dass hierdurch eine Kette von Vorgängen in Gang gesetzt werden, die dazu führen, dass der Anführer der Saviours, Negan, selbst aktiv wird und die Gruppe, die gerade die kranke Maggie nach Hilltop bringen wollte, umzingelt und gefangen genommen wird. Negan lässt Rick, Carl und die anderen vor sich niederknien und fordert dann Vergeltung für die Männer und Frauen, die Rick getötet hat und verlangt außerdem, dass sie nun für ihn arbeiten sollen. Carl versucht keine Miene zu verziehen, als Negan ihn anspricht und damit droht, einen aus der Gruppe zu töten, um zu zeigen, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen ist. Staffel 7 Er wird wieder deutlich härter und gefühlskalter, dies wird besonders klar, als er im 6. Staffelfinale auf Negan trifft. Zu seinem Vater und dessen Lebensgefährtin Michonne hat er ein gutes Verhältnis, akzeptiert die neue Freundin von Rick sogar als Mutter-Ersatz für sich und seine Schwester Judith. Getötete Opfer Diese Liste zeigt die Opfer, die Carl getötet hat: * Dale Horvath (Indirekt verursacht) * Shane Walsh (Als Beißer) * Lori Grimes (vor der Wiederbelebung) * Jody * Joe Sr. (Als Beißer) * Rote Jacke Wolf * George * Chris * Sich selbst (Indirekt verursacht; Selbstmord, vor der Wiederbelebung) * Mindestens 2 Scavengers * Zahlreiche Beißer Zitate Besonderheiten * Carl hatte wie sein Vater Blutgruppe A+. * Er wurde per Kaiserschnitt geboren. * Carl trug den Hut seines Vaters mit Stolz, seitdem er ihm am Krankenbett in Hershels Haus übergeben wurde. * Er musste bei der Geburt seiner Schwester Judith seiner Mutter in den Kopf schießen, da sie sonst zu einem Beißer mutiert wäre. * Judith Grimes ist vermutlich seine Halb-Schwester. * Carl verbesserte seine Schießfertigkeiten um seinen körperlichen Nachteil zu kompensieren. Dafür wird er von der Gruppe respektiert und als vollwertiges Mitglied angesehen. * Carl wurde zwei mal angeschossen und überlebte. Einmal von Otis und einmal von Ron Anderson. * Durch Ron Anderson verlor er sein rechtes Auge. * Carl widmete seine Haarlänge seiner Mutter, sie war die letzte die ihm die Haare schnitt (Staffel 1). * Zweimal wurde er angeschossen - zweimal waren es aber Unfälle. Trivia * Carl bekam ab Staffel 3 eine "ältere" Synchronstimme, obwohl Chandler Riggs zu dem Zeitpunkt noch eine kindlichere Stimme hatte. * Ab Staffel 7 wurde diese Stimme erneut durch eine "ältere" ersetzt * Carl war einer von lediglich drei Überlebenden aus der Pilot-Episode. * Carl ist der Lieblings-Charakter von Comic- und Drehbuchautor Robert Kirkman. * Er war das bis jetzt am längsten überlebende Kind in der Serie und kam bis jetzt in allen acht Staffeln vor. * Der Produzent Glen Mazzara zog in Erwägung, Carl bereits in der 3. Staffel sterben zu lassen. * Weitere Informationen zu Carl Grimes__INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ en:Carl Grimes (TV Series) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Deuteragonist Kategorie:Charaktere: The Walking Dead Kategorie:Familie Grimes Kategorie:Ricks Gruppe Kategorie:Atlanta-Camp Kategorie:Greene Familienfarm Kategorie:Alexandria Sicherheitszone Kategorie:Hilltop Kolonie Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 8